Maitre et Elèves
by Alounet
Summary: Victime d'une très mauvaise blague de la part de ses élèves Finn et Puck, Will Schuester décide de se venger à sa manière (Slash Will/Finn/Puck)


**Titre** : Maître et Elèves

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash / Domination

**Couple** : Will x Finn x Puck

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Une review anonyme (Glee Anonyme) m'a laissé deux défis. Le premier concernant Glee (celui-ci donc) et le second The Walking Dead. Malheureusement pour cette seconde série, je ne l'ai jamais regardé et je ne pourrais pas y répondre favorablement (je ne relève des défis provenant uniquement de fandoms que j'ai cité sur ma page profile ^^). Mais j'espère que ce défi Glee te plaira ! (n'hésites pas à me le dire par review !).

Donc cet anonyme voulait un Will x Puck x Finn. Phrases, chiffes et mots à placer sont en gras et italique. Et merci pour tous tes compliments en review !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Will Schuester était furieux. Finn et Puck, ses deux élèves indisciplinés, venaient encore une fois de lui faire une blague de très mauvais goût. Ils avaient piqué le portable d'Emma, leur conseillère d'orientation, puis avait envoyé à leur prof de la chorale des sextos chauds bouillants.

Le professeur, persuadé que sa petite-amie était bien l'auteur des textos en question, était tombé dans le panneau et y avait répondu. Il ignorait cependant qu'il échangeait des messages sexuels avec ses deux élèves complètement hilares.

Finn et Puck lui demandèrent même qu'il envoie des photos "sexy et osées", ce que Will fit sans rechigner, tombant un peu plus dans le piège de ses élèves. Mais lorsqu'il vit Emma le rejoindre dans son bureau - tandis qu'il était nu en pleine masturbation - il comprit très rapidement que quelqu'un l'avait piégé.

Et il avait les coupables face à lui : Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman.

-Vous êtes pire que des enfants de _**6**_ ans ! Votre conduite est inqualifiable !

Les deux étudiants n'en menait pas large et n'osèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre, regarder l'adulte dans les yeux. Ils étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, la queue entre les jambes, espérant que ce mauvais quart d'heure se terminerait très rapidement.

-Vous méritez une lourde sanction tous les deux !

-Vous allez nous renvoyer de l'école ? s'inquiéta Finn.

-Non. J'ai encore besoin de vous pour la chorale. Mais je vais vous faire passer l'envie de jouer à ce genre de blague.

Will se dirigea vers sa porte, referma cette dernière à double tour et tira les stores. Il était seul avec ses élèves. Ces derniers se regardèrent très inquiets. Qu'allait leur faire leur professeur ?

-Si vous teniez tant que ça à obtenir mes faveurs sexuels, pas de problème. On va voir si dans dix minutes ça vous plait toujours autant de jouer avec ça.

Will se caressait maintenant son entre jambe par dessus son jean. Finn et Puck échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Leur professeur allait leur faire subir le pire des châtiments, il allait les transformer en jouet sexuel.

-Monsieur Schuester, vous allez pas nous obliger à...

-A sucer ma queue de _**19**_ centimètres ? Bien sur que si. Et maintenant vous allez m'appeler Maître, que vous compreniez bien qui dirige ici !

Puck voulut se lever et quitter la pièce, mais Will le repoussa violemment.

-On reste assis Puckerman, sinon c'est l'exclusion définitive assurée.

Le jeune homme était lui aussi bel et bien piégé. Un dernier regard à son meilleur ami lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient tous les deux déguster. Mais Puck savait que son camarade était bien plus inquiet que lui. Pour Puck, ça se résumerait à une expérience comme une autre. Pour Finn, a un véritable déshonneur.

-A genoux Puck, sent bien ma queue sur ta bouche.

Il força Puck à s'agenouiller et le jeune homme eut la tête coincée sur l'entre jambe viril de son professeur. Ce dernier caressa la tête de son élève et défit sa ceinture. Comprenant bien les choses, Puck baissa le pantalon du professeur et se retrouva les yeux devant le boxer noir et déjà humide de l'homme.

-Finn, tu te mets à poil et tu te caresse pendant que Puck s'occupe de moi.

Finn ne bougea pas d'une semelle, trop paniqué. Will décida d'hausser le ton :

-Exécution !

Devant cet ordre, Finn repensa à ce qui l'attendait s'il refusait. L'exclusion. Il enleva son t-shirt, puis le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut entierrement nu, il retourna s'assoir sur la chaise, cachant du mieux possible son sexe entre les mains.

Puck, pendant ce temps, avait déjà baissé le boxer de son professeur. Et ce dernier ne mentait pas. La virilité de l'homme était impressionnante et allait se retrouver dans la bouche du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Branle toi !

Finn, dont le sexe était encore mou, s'exécuta. Bien qu'il pensait au début ne pas pouvoir obtenir d'érection - n'étant pas homo - il se trompait. Son sexe gagna des proportions très honorables ce qui impressionna Schuester. _**23**_ centimètres était la taille la plus impressionnante, surtout vu l'âge du quater back.

-_**Miam, tu te régales**_ Puckerman ?

Gardant le sexe de son professeur dans la bouche, le jeune homme lança un regard sans équivoque à l'homme. Oui, il appréciait avoir ce sexe entre les lèvres. Il appréciait apporter ce nouveau plaisir.

-_**Espèce de sale chienne**_ ! ajouta le professeur en lui caressant la tête.

-Finn, viens t'occuper du cul de ton ami là. Prépare le, léche le... Parce qu'il va déguster en prenant ton engin monstrueux entre les fesses.

Puck, concentré sur sa fellation, ne sembla pas plus paniqué que ça.

Finn se leva, lâchant son sexe tendu, et s'agenouilla derrière Puck. Il lui enleva son pantalon, puis son boxer, lui dénudant ainsi le bas. Puck avait lui aussi une érection - plus petite que ses camarades avec son _**17**_ centimètres.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Monsieur Schuester ?

-J'ai dit Maître, railla l'homme qui gémissait toujours sous les coups de langue de Will.

-Euh... Maître.

-Vous m'obéissez bien tous les deux ?

Puck lâcha la queue de son "maître" quelques instants et répondit :

-Oui Maître on vous obéit.

Satisfait, Will caressa la tête de son élève et l'obligea à reprendre sa queue dans la bouche. Il regarda Finn :

-Lèche lui l'anus pour qu'il soit dilatté.

Dégouté mais obéissant, Finn enfouit son visage entre les deux fesses de son meilleur ami. Il sortit sa langue et lécha d'abord avec dégoût avant de prendre un certain plaisir à lui titiller sa rondelle. Il y étala le plus de bave possible, faisant couiner Puckerman comme la "chienne" que Will voulait qu'il soit.

-Allez prends le maintenant ! obligea Will.

Puck se cambra d'avantage, offrant ses fesses à la vue de Finn. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et présenta en premier lieu son gland qui s'enfonça - difficilement - mais entièrement. Les cris de Puck furent étouffés par le sexe imposant qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.

Pris en sandwich, le jeune homme tenta d'oublier la souffrance qu'il ressentait entre les fesses.

-_**C'est doux !**_ réalisa Finn en sortant et rentrant à nouveau son sexe à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami.

-Attends quand tu vas goûter son _**jus**_, tu vas adorer, annonça Will d'un sourire pervers et malicieux.

Will accéléra ses mouvements et obligea Puck à garder son sexe entre les lèvres lorsqu'il éjacula de nombreux jets de sperme dans sa bouche. L'élève n'eut d'autres choix que d'avaler et de nettoyer l'engin de son "maître" et professeur.

-Parfait, maintenant redresse mon sexe _**1**_ fois encore. J'ai bien envie de goûter au cul de Finn pendant qu'il continue de te prendre.

Humilié mais prenant un certain plaisir à ce "petit jeu" de vengeance de son professeur, Puck donna de nouveaux coups de langues à Schuester et ce dernier regagna une nouvelle érection quelques instants plus tard.

Will tapota la joue de son élève et retira son sexe pour se tenir derrière Finn. Ce dernier était toujours debout, allant et venant entre les fesses de son meilleur ami qui se tenait à quatre pattes.

-Ecarte les jambes tu veux ?

L'ordre était donné sèchement. Finn s'inquiétait, mais resta obéissant.

-Vous allez me préparer ?

-Non. Ma queue est encore pleine de bave et de sperme, ça devrait glisser comme dans du beurre non ?

Finn n'en était pas si sur. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le sexe de son professeur se frotter contre sa raie. Lorsqu'il entra en lui, Finn lâcha un cri perçant, ce qui augmenta l'excitation de Will.

-Allez, calme toi. Ca va passer.

Mais Finn brulait de l'intérieur. A chaque mouvement de son professeur il s'enfonçait lui aussi un peu plus dans Puck. Pris à son tour en sandwich, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être une _**manette**_ de jeux vidéos qu'on utilisait.

Rapidement, le quaterback annonça qu'il allait jouir.

-Puck, tu veux bien avaler avant qu'il ne jute ?

Puck retira ses fesses et se retourna. Il avala la queue de son meilleur ami, ce dernier rougissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il inonda le visage de son meilleur ami de son propre sperme.

Devant un tel spectacle, Will se laissa aller à _**4 **_jets de sperme entre les fesses de son élève.

Lorsque la tension sexuelle retomba et laissa place à une étrange gêne entre les deux lycéens, leur professeur leur annonça satisfait :

-J'imagine qu'après une telle punition, vous n'aurez pas envie de recommencer ?

-Non Monsieur Schuester, répondit Finn.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla et disparut rapidement du bureau. Puck prit un peu plus de temps. Schuester lui demanda :

-Je me trompe ou t'as pris du plaisir avec cette punition ?

Le jeune homme rétorqua avec une assurance folle :

-Vous êtes pas ma première queue.


End file.
